


Enthralled

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Vore, Corruption, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, T-Cest, Vore, tcest, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Raphael and Michelangelo try hypnosis, though it's advisable to avoid strange alien items that may have hidden intentions.





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe... Yeah. Vore. It's a first for me writing it here. I understand it might freak people it out. Just don't feel forced to read it.

"So..." Mikey tilts his head, glancing around the room as if lost. He's kneeling down in front of his bed, a familiar position to the both of them. "What did you wanna show me?" A pause. Mikey gives him a wry smile. "You didn't bring me here so I could blow you again, did you?"

"Not exactly," Raph leans over and reaches under his pillow, pulling out a long golden chain, cupping the end of it with one of his hands. Mikey shoots him a look of confusion as he raises his arm, letting the chain dangle down in front of his brother's face. "You know about that hypnosis stuff, right?"

"Uh huh," Mikey responds. Raph uncurls his hand and lets the rest of the chain drop down, revealing a sparkling silver orb. He swings it a little and lets it glimmer in the light, noting the awe on Mikey's face, which is accompanied by a one-man chorus of, "Duuude! That thing's like outta the comics!"

Raph laughs, sinking the chain down so it rests over the bridge of Mikey's nose, which the younger turtle bats away after a few seconds, pulling an offended expression. "You wanna try it out?" 

"Can we?" Mikey pauses, face stiffening. He squints. "You're not pulling my leg here, right?" He pokes at the orb. "I mean does this thing actually work?"

"Dunno," Raph shrugs. He pulls it back and admires it, running his thumb over the purple gem embedded within it. Truthfully he had no idea if the thing would do anything. He'd found it when they were out in space with the Fugitoid, so it could've just been some alien space necklace. Still, he'd experienced some kind of draw from it; almost like the thing was calling out to him. He'd actually forgotten all about it until last night. "Only one way to find out, right?"

Mikey cups his chin and strokes it, scrunching up his face to look like he was thinking hard about it. "I dunno, dude." He draws his words out in that sarcastic tone of his. Raph resists the urge to roll his eyes, but it's proof enough he's giving the go ahead. He shuffles around on the bed to get more comfortable and lowers the chain again so that the orb is level with Mikey's eyes. "Still kinda seems like you just wanted an excuse to drag me in here." Mikey's eyes dart down and, not-so-subtly staring directly at Raph's crotch, he licks his lips. "Alone."

"Eyes up, tiger." Raph says with a smirk, and Mikey returns the smirk as he settles his vision on the orb. Raph waits for a moment to gather his thoughts before moving his arm, setting the chain into a small pendulum motion. He'd watched a couple of videos about this sort of thing, so he had an idea of what to do. Hopefully, they weren't all full of crap.

"Watch the orb, Mikey," he drawls. Mikey's eyes follow it, slowly rolling from side to side in time with the orb. He kicks him when his eyes inevitably wander. "Keep watching, dolt. Focus on it. Don't think about anything else, or I'll hypnotise you into doing the dishes for the rest of your life." 

He sees Mikey grin, like he's waiting to say something stupid, and interjects. "Focus, Mikey." He leans forward, bringing the orb closer to his brother's face. "Listen to my voice. Let it soak into your head. Let it sink into your skull as you watch the orb. Back and forth. Back and forth." 

He feels stupid; like a clown or something. The stuff he's saying is ridiculous, but it seems to be working. Mikey's expression softens, removing all traces of mischief, before going blank entirely. Raph watches his eyes move back and forth, seemingly entranced. "Watch the orb... Sink and obey..."

At the same time Raph's own vision shifts. Something draws it away. His eyes fall from Mikey's face, settling down on the glistening orb. Without realising it, they begin to follow it as well, enraptured by it. Drawn to it. Raphael's breathing halts, and he hears Mikey's do the same. A fuzzy feeling worms it's way up his chest. His skin flushes with heat. His eyes follow the swaying dance. Back and forth. Back and forth. The orb glows a deep purple. Everything goes numb.

**_My thrall._ **

He blinks.

Everything's fuzzy. Raphael groans, clutching his head with his free hand. It aches. The skin is hot, he realises; almost like he had a fever. He shakes it off and tries to get his bearings, putting it down to something he ate last night. He needs to keep his composure for this to work. His eyes settle back on Mikey's face, blinking the spots out of his eyes before continuing.

"Mikey?" he tries, though there's no response. No twinge of the mouth. No cheeky smile or retort. Mikey's face is completely still. His eyes look distant and unfocused, like nobody's home. Raphael's chest flutters. Heat pools in his groin, slit bulging. He was getting excited by this.

"Sink and obey..." he continues. "Sink and obey. Deeper and deeper. Deeper into my voice." Then he tries, "Your eyes are tired. You need to sleep." Now time to introduce the trigger. He hadn't thought of anything in advance, but right now the word comes to him naturally; like he'd known it all along. 

"My thrall," he murmurs. Warmth washes through his body, down to his groin. He ignores it. "Whenever you hear that you will sink. Sink, my thrall. Sink and obey. Sink and sleep."

It's almost like he'd flicked a light switch. Mikey's eyes flutter once, twice, and then a close. No hesitation, no arguing. The giddiness in his chest returns as Raph watches, though he doesn't stop swinging the chain. His eyes, as glassy and distant as Mikey's were, remain fixed on it, and Mikey's face behind it. "Listen and obey, my thrall. Listen to my voice. Obey me. Obey my every word. My every word is law." 

Mikey does not react. 

Raph licks his lips in anticipation, cock pushing out of his slit and hardening. Now for the actual commands, which come to him as easy as the trigger. "When you wake up, you will listen to my every command. You will think of nothing else but my voice. You will worship my voice. You will worship me." He makes sure to say it all slowly and carefully, taking care with each word. They come out sharp, confident and experienced as if not his own. "You need my voice. Nothing else matters. You are addicted to it. Nothing else, my thrall. You will never disobey me. You will only break free when I, and I alone, snap my fingers."

There's nothing. No response. No sign of Mikey peeping an eye open. No sign of him holding in any laughter. Raph inhales through his nose in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Now was the big moment. Time to wake him up.

"Now, my thrall," he begins, still watching the swinging orb with intent. "Wake up." His skin tingles as he says it, and almost at once he lets the swinging chain rest. He pulls it back up to his lap, cradling it in his hands. It's warm; it wasn't before. Raphael thinks nothing of this.

Michelangelo opens his eyes. Raph observes him, still waiting for any signs of foul play; any sign that Mikey had him pulled along on a string. Waiting for him to jump up and laugh or anything.

Nothing. 

Mikey yawns as he looks up at his brother, seemingly none the wiser to anything that had just happened. He smacks his lips comically and looks as though he's about to ask something, but his eyes drop down, ogling Raph's stiff erection.

Raph grins and reclines backwards. His mind is racing. He has to test this, and since Mikey was so insistent about it earlier... 

"C'mere and suck my dick, Mikey."

Mikey doesn't even stop to consider it. Where he'd usually fake a pout or make some stupid lewd joke first, he practically pounces at Raph's lap without a second thought, nuzzling and lapping at his brother's warm cock without pause. Raph lets out a loud groan and reclines backwards, churring as Mikey sets to work. He places a hand on his brother's head to help guide him, tracing gentle circles over his scalp. "A-Ah... G-Good boy... Good fucking boy, Mikey..."

Mikey churrs at the praise, and Raph can feel him shuddering beneath him. His tongue glides up his entire length, swirls around the head and then guides it into his mouth. Mikey closes his lips around it and churrs as he starts sucking. Raph's nostrils flare as his brother works quickly, bobbing up and down on his cock. He snorts air out of his nose. His entire body is buzzing with pleasure.

"S-Stop," he says suddenly. As expected, Mikey obeys. His head stills and he pulls his tongue off of Raph's erection. He peers up at Raph and whines, and Raph can see his eyes are still glassy. Cloudy.  

Again Raph puffs air out of his nose. He shifts himself on the bed, shuffling closer to the edge so that Mikey has better leverage to get at his dick. Then he leans back, closes his eyes, and murmurs.

"Faster."

Mikey obeys. He moves faster. Harder. His tongue laps and coils around the sensitive flesh. Raph can feel every inch of it press against his erection, and groans whenever Mikey moves it. He pushes down on Mikey's head to goad him further and lets out a rumbling churr when he feels Mikey's beak tap his shell.

"Stay." Mikey does. Raph can feel his cock pressing against his brother's throat, breaching his gag reflex, but Mikey doesn't budge. It feels so fucking good. Mikey would never just sit there normally. "Good... So good, my thrall..."

**_My thrall._ **

"Suck." Raph doesn't open his eyes. Just orders. Mikey's head starts moving again, up and down on his cock, faster than before. Faster and faster.

**_My thrall._ **

Heat radiates all over his body. A fog rolls over his head. Raphael winces. His headache is back. He bites his lip. He wouldn't let it ruin this.

**_My thrall._ **

"My thrall," Raph says, though he isn't sure why. He feels Mikey's body sway, as if losing energy, but Mikey doesn't seem to falter. The pleasure continues to rock his body, and Raphael churrs once more.

_**My thrall.** _

His cock aches and shudders in Mikey's maw. It feels warmer than usual. Different. Raphael ignores it. He doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't want to. His head is spinning. He just needs to relax. Just needs to sink into this. Let Mikey work.

**_My thrall._ **

"My... thrall..." Raph mumbles. His cock swells. Mikey slows down. The world starts to fade. Everything goes numb and hazy. 

**_Sink, my thrall._ **

He's sinking. His bed is soft. Nothing else around him feels real. Mikey pulls off of his cock. Raph can't understand why. It's aching. It feels heavier than usual.

**_Arise, my thrall._ **

Raphael opens his eyes. He sits up, gazing down at Mikey, or where Mikey should be. His brows furrow instead when he can't see him clearly. He's obscured. His cock throbs, somehow having swelled to an immense size in a matter of seconds. His heart begins racing. His head begins pounding.

**_Obey, my thrall. Sink and obey... Relax..._ **

Raphael does. His body relaxes. The tension drains out. His emerald-green eyes are glassy and fogged up; distant. The orb in his hand shimmers and glows a deep purple. It feels warm. Raphael craves that warmth. It feels good. It belongs. 

He needs it.

**_Awaken the other._ **

Raphael snaps his fingers. Mikey blinks twice, a look of utter confusion cast over his features as his mind settles.

**_Consume._ **

Raphael hesitates. For a moment his eyes clear. There's a voice in his head, his own voice, screaming for him to fight it. Screaming for him to ignore it. 

**_Obey, my thrall._ **

The fight vanishes. His eyes cloud over again, his voice in his head shrinks away. It's unnecessary. He doesn't need that voice. 

**_Consume._ **

Mikey looks as though he's away to say something, but Raphael doesn't give him the chance. He reaches up, grabs Mikey's head, and pushes his face down against his massive cock, right up against the urethral opening. He squirms and cries out in shock, but Raphael ignores it. His urethra spreads around Mikey's head and Raph pushes his brother down until it covers up to his shoulders. He churrs as he feels it clamp down, trapping the turtle's upper body inside of his cock.

It feels amazing.

There's kicking and flailing. Writhing and struggling. Raphael's breathing slows as he waits, watching through glazed eyes as Mikey is slowly consumed by his cock, listens to the muffled cries of his brother. Inch by inch his body is dragged into the flesh, and Raphael can feel each and every part of it. He churrs, tipping his heavy cock upwards to speed up the process. Mikey sinks faster, kicks and flails faster until his feet disappear and there's nothing left of him. Raphael churrs louder than before, rubbing his swollen flesh. It feels so good. It feels so good.

**My obedient thrall.**

Raphael churrs in approval to that. To the voice inside his head. The orb's warmth spreads out over his body in waves, dulling his mind further. He need only listen. He need only obey. Mikey slides down his cock. Raphael can feel his body tense the deeper he goes, down, down, down into his slit. He groans as he's deposited, his lower shell bulging from the mass inside his internal testicles.

Michelangelo is consumed quickly. He feels his body shake from the struggle, hears the faint "Mmph! MMm!" as his brother struggles for freedom, but it's hopeless. Raphael groans and Michelangelo begins sinking down into the pool of juices, his entire body bubbling away into nothing more than warm cum.

**_Release._ **

Raphael falls back onto his bed and begins stroking his erection. It's so much more sensitive now, so much warmer and thicker. His mouth hangs open as he works himself, glassy eyes hooded as he nears completion. So close. So close.

He churrs, cock quivering as he orgasms, shooting hot cum all over his body; coating his chest in Mikey's essence. It splashes the orb, though the object seems to absorb it, glowing brighter as a result. Raph's whole body is so hot. So fuzzy. His mind is so distant. He's hardly even aware of what he's done. 

**_Sleep now, my thrall. Rest._ **

He gladly closes his eyes. He sinks down into the bed once more, whining breathily as his erection slowly shrinks back to its normal size. He would sleep. He would obey. He would never disobey.

Forever.


End file.
